1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a computer implemented method, data processing system, and computer program product for routing. More specifically, the present invention relates to routing along a path determined based on an authentication of an endpoint of a session.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wireless carriers have provided considerable flexibility to users of wireless devices in recent years. A wireless carrier is an entity, which has a license to operate wireless services over frequencies allocated to the wireless carrier by authority of a governmental body. Cellular carriers or infrastructure providers are examples of wireless carriers. During the early decades of the industry, cellular, and other wireless infrastructure providers, have provided limited data functionality for their respective mobile subscribers and other wireless devices.
One feature particularly helpful among cellular carriers is the exchanged and sometimes reciprocal allowance for mobile subscribers of a first network to use infrastructure of a second network operated by a second wireless carrier. This reciprocal right to use, and be billed for, services of allied wireless carriers, is known as roaming. Between the wireless carriers of the first network and the second network, the carriers arrange accounting for such roaming in a manner that permits mobile subscribers to be used in areas where their home network simply does not cover.
The basic services offered by wireless carriers, for example, in the cellular telephony business, tend to be either identical, or virtually the same among consumers of these services. However, wireless carriers often differentiate themselves by arranging a wide variety of data intensive and sometimes internet driven services. Some of these services require significant investment by the wireless carriers in the infrastructure that they directly own or operate.
Accordingly it can be beneficial to overcome the stated disadvantages of the prior art.